Oedipus is for Homos
by RaiveMessrenger
Summary: Teddy is in Love with his godfather Harry. Ginny proves to be difficult to get rid of, and ditto for Victoire. How will this story play out? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

~Introduction~

Green. They were always green. Why couldn't I make them any other color? Every time that man flashes in my head, my eyes glow emerald. It wasn't my fault that my metamorphagus traits couldn't be controlled around the man who I loved. I suppose I shouldn't love him, considering he was my godfather. Harry was just so delectable! Everything, from the way he said "hello" to the way he held his salad fork. I wish I could have been the fork between those two lips. But alas, I was doomed to heteroism.

Victoire Weasley. It must have been the 1/8 veela in her, because she was beautiful by all means, but nowadays she seemed a bore. Sure our relationship had been mildly intimate, but nothing more than first base. I did, after all, need to be careful. Though it was small, the age difference between us was still there. She was 17 and I was 20. Not exactly smiled upon, y'know? Last thing I needed was her grandmother, Molly, after my arse. That woman could be scary. You should hear the stories from the Battle of Hogwarts.

Anyway, Harry is the world to me. The only thing between him and me is Ginny. I love her to death, but she's kind of like Terry from _Glee_, and I'm Emma. So…get me a Carl Howell so I can forget about Harry. Actually don't, I could never forget about Harry. I just wanted him so bad.

_Teddy Lupin has been living with his godfather, Harry Potter, for as long as he can remember. He began developing a Homosexual Oedipus complex on his godparent at the age of 12. Intoxicated by the forbidden fruit that is Harry Potter, Teddy plots his love story one chapter at a time in __Oedipus is for Homos__._


	2. Stolen was His Fury

"Teddy, you need to calm down," my overbearing Godfather said.

"Listen, Harry, Albus needs to learn his place. If he doesn't, then sooner or later McGonagall is gonna kick him in the arse!" I was not ready to cool down, "This brat needs to learn some respect! "

Albus sneered and rebuttaled, "Says the one who calls his father by name."

"He's not my real father, and you know that!" I yelled.

"He raised you as if you were his child, though."

"And for that I'm grateful, but he is not my biological dad. So beat it you twat!" Fury had engulfed me, and the current situation was not good at this moment. Victoire and I had been going through a rough spot, and by rough spot, I mean a break up. So, the little twat was irritating me. Apparation was essential at this time. In that instant , I was back in my apartment. Quite. Solitude. Insanity. My mind broke loose as I flipped every switch in my brain to destruction. The kitchen table drew my aggravation first. It was adorned with pictures of Victoire and Harry from last Christmas. Fuck them! Fuck them hard! Why did both have to be so perfect? Why had Victoire have to be so effeminate and flirtatious? Why had Harry have to be so aged to perfection? Yet, they were inverses of each other. Harry had dominant traits and was definitely more enticing than the bottle of holy water Victoire was. Even the ages were completely skewed! Victoire was three years younger than I, while Harry was nearly twice my age!

My mind wanted to shut itself off and destroy every memory, and it did so in sweet succession. I barely remember how I destroyed all my apartment, let alone how I up heaved the bathtub. Rest was something I could really use now. A nice soak, maybe, to wash away my anger. Great, now that I was done and sweaty, all I really wanted to do was bathe. I was definitely not thinking rationally. So I quickly repairo'd the rubbish that was the current state of my bathroom, and sunk into the warm spring. Relaxing, forgetting, and cleansing were my only thoughts. Occasionally, memories of the squabble between Albus and I interfered, but I I shooed them away quickly. I let the night melt away, as I fell into a hard sleep, in the tub. Yes, I'm obviously bright, but the next morning I woke up, much to my dismay. Did you know sleeping in a tub can really mess up your neck? I didn't. So, rolling out of the tub, I trudged to my room. With a flick of my wand, my room went to its normal state, prior to my feral rage. I put on something decent, and was reluctantly ready to make amends. Why did I always have to apologize first? Anyways, I stalled the apparation with petty chores around the house, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" My voice reverberated back.

"Hello? Teddy?" A familiar voice called to me.

"I'm in my room," I heard the footsteps and a slight knock on my bedroom door.

"Teddy, are you okay?" It was James. Such a sweetheart. I really wished he didn't take after his uncle George, though. So mischievous, but all around, a nice boy.

"Yeah, just a little irked at your brother,"

"I know. I came to apologize for his rudeness,"

"No one, but him can apologize for that. Though, I was actually about to go apologize for **_my_** ignorance"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I figured Al wouldn't crack,"

"Guess you're right," His face sunk into a saddened look.

"Please don't look so down," I felt so sorry for him. He hadn't much attention, but he had enough to know his parents loved him. I blame myself for the way he turned out. I was always taking attention away from him as we grew up. I couldn't help but be affected. My face slowly fell into a look of sorrow and pity.

"I can't help it! I should have been a better brother to Albus! I feel like a failure. I should've told him he was special, and that he'd be a Gryffindor, but instead, I teased him about maybe becoming a Slytherin." He fell into my chest, sobbing. How did I console him? I had no idea."And now, Lily is yelling at me because she blames everything on _me_!"

"James, the only things you are responsible for, is your own actions," I kissed him on the forehead, like a father would a baby son. Unexpectedly, he kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Just a small thank you. I could do a lot better," He said breathlessly as he pressed his lips against upon mine. His tongue played on my lips, asking for entrance, but I rejected and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you thinking!"


End file.
